


Salem face (Sally face human experiment au)

by Shy_violet27



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Experimentation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_violet27/pseuds/Shy_violet27
Summary: WARNING !!!There will be smut, gore, swearing and mature themesSal's name is Salem Noir in thisLarz is LarryAlly is Ashley
Relationships: Ashley Campbell & Sal Fisher, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SALEM FACE IS FINALLY ON ARCHIVE!!  
> Warning !!!!  
> This chapter will have violence

Chapter 1: Work and Scars 

The boy woke up with a start and tried to catch his breath. The same damn nightmare! Filled with gurgled screams and blood. He was coated in a thin layer of cold sweat and saw...violet? "Shit. I need to trim these again." He grumbled and brushed his violet bangs out of his face and sighed. Sunlight shone through his curtains and he groaned. He looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table and hissed. "Eight fuckin AM! That's just great!" He scoffed as he pulled his covers off and placed his feet on the fluffy carpet below. He rubbed his face and grimaced at the tough feeling of the scars. They coated his face and left him with only one good eye. He only had half a nose and snored like a lawn mower sometimes waking himself up out of a dream. He got up with a groan and stretched deeply as he made his way to the small bathroom.

He flipped on the light and his own reflection greeted him and he grimaced at the person staring back with one eyesocket and one sleepy violet eye. "Pathetic" he whispered as he then walked over to the black tiled shower and turned it on, adjusting the temperature to his liking. He then proceeded to strip off the cold, sweaty clothing and paused . Scars...all over his arms and chest along with several old and fresh bruises painted his porcelain skin. He sighed heavily then shook his head before he had another attack and stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to envelop him and calm his heart.

The small male pushed the shower curtain aside after turning off the water and stepped out onto the cold floor of his bathroom. He felt better unlike other days the shower had calmed him and not made him want to cry like always. He smiled as he grabbed the black towel off of the metal rod and proceeded out of the bathroom. He dried himself off then slipped on a pair of red boxers. He then, put coatings of deodorant under his arms and slipped on his black fishnet shirt and black man tank. He pulled on his black ripped up skinny jeans, almost falling over in the process. He then went back to the bathroom. He slid in his glass eye which was the same color violet and rolled his actual eye in annoyance. He pulled out a hair dryer and dried his shoulder length violet locks. He yanked a hairbrush through the tangled mess and winced. He then put on his black ear studs and black choker smirking at the small silver ring attached to it . Salem then exited the room and sat on the edge of his twin bed . He looked around his small room . On the wall in front of him was a built in oak bookshelf which held many Knick-Knacks, some books, empty soda cans or viles of neon blue liquid which sat next to a big black pouch filled with syringes. The door was on the right side and had been plastered with many paintings and or drawings. Knives were stuck in the thick door all over the place holding photos or necklaces. His bed was on the left side and was right next to a medium sized window draped in black curtains. His bedside table that also acted as a dresser was a wreck! Empty boxes of smokes lay on top of sketch books, used paint brushes, and torn up artwork. There were alcohol bottles strewn about and the alarm clock barely had enough room to blink the time. He just walked over to it and pulled open a drawer to remove a pair of socks. He put the pink socks on then grabbed his knee high combat boots and sat back down to clip them on. Salem then stood up and dug around in his second drawer until he pulled out a black bandana. The boy then sauntered off back to his bathroom and looked in the mirror as he draped the bandana over his grotesque face. Of course not all was covered. His eye still gleamed with fake shine and some of the scars still showed up. It made him feel better just to be able to cover what was left of his nose and fucked up mouth. He then left the bathroom for the last time and went to his dresser again. This time placing a key from the door in a keyhole on the last drawer. He opened it and smiled under his bandana. His dagger gleamed back at him from its place in the drawer and he proceeded to remove it and place it in the leather holder he clipped around his thigh. He looked down and frowned a tad. His silver pistol frowned back shining in the sunlight peeking through. The words Vanish carved in the side made him smirk at the black lettering along with the deep red rose carved in beside the word. "Not today..there shouldn't be too much trouble." Salem said as if addressing a friend as he once again closed and locked the drawer. He replaced the necklace on one of the knives on the door and grabbed his room key and exited. 

The long hallways smelled of paint and roses and made Salem gag as he pushed his key into the doorknob and locked it for the day. The hallway was empty except for a few people standing and chatting noisily in the middle of it. Salem sneared at them as he started walking there way to go outside. "OHHHHHHH BANDANA BITCH!" he heard an annoyingly familiar voice sing mockingly behind him. He rolled his eye and turned around to see him. Larz. The tall boy was leaning against the  
cream colored wall and smirking . His wavy, deep crimson locks bouncing slightly around his waist as he spoke. "Were ya goin?" He asked mockingly as he took a drag from his smoke. His deep almost black eyes searching Salem for an answer. "None of your business dumbass!" Salem said sighing as he crossed his arms . 

"And we aren't supposed to be smoking inside. You damn chimney!" He added raising his violet eyebrow. Larz just gave a deep chuckle as he took another deep drag, his lip piercing clicking against his teeth as he did so. He sniffed and his silver septum ring jiggled a little. Larz wore his usual outfit. Black leather jacket that he kept two daggers in, a black t-shirt with flip it written out in red capital letters, black jeans and his ankle length motorcycle boots gleamed in the sun along with the studs attached to them. His ears adorned black rings and a black beany rested on his head. His neck tattoos showed but not his arm or chest tattoos . "And? I do what I want bandana man." Larz said matter of factly. Salem just waved his hands in annoyance " "Whatever don't come crying to me when the nurses sedate you again" He snarled "oh like they could touch me bitch" he bumped salem's shoulder as he walked away .

Salem just smiled at the taller boys anger. He then walked down the hall, past the blathering idiots, and through the door. He winced as sunlight shined down on him and he had to blink to adjust his eyesight. The compound was busy outside and made him groan. The compound he was forced to live at was larger than life . With many buildings containing smaller apartments which other people lived in. People. He snorted at the thought. It would have been a normal set of apartments if not for the hellish things that took place inside the cement walls. Things like human experiments, gore, and hateful nurses and doctors forced to babysit them all. Salem sighed and walked off to a small shop located on the other end of the compound. That's when he heard the commotion. Yelling, laughing , and the familiar sound of grunts. He quickly ran towards it and pushed past the crowd to see two idiots locked in a brawl. Larz was on top of Tank beating the poor boys face with his pale fists. "LARZ!! STOP IT! NOW!" Salem yelled running to get in-between them. That's when the scent and the sight of blood stopped him dead in his tracks. "F-fuck" he stuttered as the boys continued to fight. Teddy. He needed his teddy! He then fell to his knees with his violet locks tangled in his pale fingers as the memory engulfed him heart and soul.

Salem sat a long table facing his creator with disdain. "Your powers have doubled over the last couple days my boy. I'm not surprised at all though. You were one of the first to be taken in by Black Out" the doctor laughed at this but it only made Salem glare coldly . "Your next target is a young woman by the name of Ally." the doctor said sliding a manilla folder across the table . Salem stopped it with a loud bang of his hand on the table. He opened it and felt his heart thump. Ally was a pretty pale girl with long silver hair and piercing crimson eyes. She was smiling in the photo and Salem felt something stir in his stomache. He ran his eyes down her information reading each word carefully. Name:Ally  
Age:unknown  
Power: can manipulate lightning  
Reason for failure: Cannot control powers. Accidentally killed her brother and closest friend.

Salem read the last part with deep sadness. It wasn't her fault. These doctors took people like them from birth and cut, bled, and molded them into features with magic or combat skills. it wasn't her fault!!! He himself was one of the first babies to be taken away from his parents. They had mutilated his face trying to keep up with the super human speed they had programmed inside of him. He also had a purple type of magic he could use against his victims. Causing them to freeze or move not of there own will. He could also stop the hearts of people he was assigned to take out. It came at a price. Along with his face thanks to some weirdo animal DNA accident he couldn't survive without drinking blood or having to shoot his veins full of a neon blue liquid everyday. He could eat normal food but he was never truly full and felt ill if he didn't consume his share of blood everyday. Salem sighed deeply "When?" He asked the man glaring even more now. The man smiled "Watch her first. Observe her routine. Then once you know it take her out." He said as he lit a fat cigar. Salem said nothing more as he stood,grabbed the folder,and quickly walked out of the room. He tried down the hall with a heavy heart. If Ally was made here didn't she live in the compound at one point? He guessed she lived in another block as he went outside. It was cold then. He shivered in the fall air and pulled his jacket closer to him. He made his way to the tall gate blocking off access to the compound and stood in front looking through the bars. A guard with black hair popped up and smiled. "Well hello Mr.Noir! Off on another adventure?" He asked Salem cheerfully . Salem grimaced but tried to make his voice as happy as possible. "Yeah. I guess you could say that." He said giving a half hearted chuckle making his bandana covering his face move slightly. The guard just smiled and stepped back. A button was pushed on a small remote and the giant gate slowly creaked open. Salem nodded at the guard, closed his eyes, and took off at full speed towards the tiny town outside the gates of hell. 

Everything was a blur as he does through the the dirt and gravel roads barely making a sound as he used his super human speed to get there faster. His bandana whipped in the wind and he smirked knowing the many safety pins in the back would hold it in place. He saw lights and stopped quickly. He was standing in the middle of a small quiet town on the road looking dazed. He shook his head and walked over to the cement walkway and began looking around . She would be easy enough to spot. The question was were to look. The town was lined with rows and rows of stores, restaurants, and some smaller apartment buildings. He sighed and continued walking. No use in asking the many, many people walking about and chatting happily in the cold. Idiots. He thought to himself. Who walks about for fun in the cold?! As he was passing a small book store he heard the jingle of the door and a female voice say "Thank you Bridge! These books are amazing!" Along with a reslam of the shops door. A sweet almost floral scent hit his half nose and he stopped in his tracks to enjoy it. Then a tap on his shoulder along with an "Excuse me . But may can I get around you. I really need to get home?" Made him spin around and almost choke. There she was. Ally . She had a kind smile on her cream colored face and her long silver hair was pulled up in a half ponytail while small ringlets framed her crimson eyes. She wore a black sweater, black shorts with leather garter belts holding up a black pair of thigh highs which almost hid the fishnets she wore underneath. Wasn't she fuckin cold?! He thought as she continued to stare at him with curiosity. "Your not from around here are you?" She asked smirking. He stammered "N-no ..oh! Sorry I'm in the way!" He said moving to the side as she shifted her books from one arm to the other. She laughed "It's cool. Oh hey you must be freezing! Come on I'll take you to my house you can get a warm drink and rest. Yah look kinda tired." She said smiling at him. His heart thumped loudly as he just nodded and followed her down the long walkway. 

They made it back to a small building and she unlocked the third door and walked inside then turned around to face him as he waited outside. "Well? Come inside ya dork." She said smiling as he nearly jumped then slowly made his way inside. It was nice and warm and smelled of cinnamon and dragons blood incense. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll make something warm to drink." She said as she placed the books and her key on the oak coffee table that sat in front of a black couch. Salem drank in the scents and the room. It was small and consisted of pink curtains, a small couch, the coffee table and a stereo system. Beside the couch was a door which he guessed was her room. He made his way over and sank into the warm couch. It felt so nice and he had almost forgotten why he was there until the doctors words bit him in the ass and he became on edge again. Ally had gone into another room a few moments ago and returned with a Trey consisting of two mugs filled with some hot brown liquid and a tall canister of something. "...what..what is that?" He asked pointing to the drink as she set it down on the table and sat beside him on the couch. Her eyes got wide for a moment then went back to being kind. "Hot chocolate...you've never had it?" She asked as she took the mug off of the tray and placed it in front of him. He shook his head and she took the metal canister and started to shake it up and smiled at the questioning glance Salem gave her. "Well it's great and nice and hot. This is whipped cream." She said pointing to the metal canister in her hand. He gave her a look and she giggled as she lowered the white top to the hot chocolate and pressed down. White fluffy cream came out as she spiraled it on top of the drink. Salem looked in amazement . She just put some on her drink and brought it to her lips. "Enjoy and cheers to new friends." She said happily as she smiled, blew on the liquid and took a happy sip. Salem cautiously did the same and smiled brightly as he swallowed the warm sweet liquid mixed with the cool cream from under his bandana. Ally saw his expression and laughed smiling at him. Some liquid dribbled out the side of his fucked up face and he became embarrassed as he quickly wiped it off being careful not to let Ally see underneath the bandana. She raised an eyebrow but didn't question it as she turned on the speaker and began playing some music as they continued to talk and Salem tried to not the liquid dump out of his face. "So Salem." She said after the hot chocolate was done and now they were relaxing munching on some cookies. "Huh?" He said through a mouthful of sugar cookie. "What brought you here?" She asked pointing her bitten into cookie at him. He gulped harshly and stuttered out "Oh yah know ...new sights ...needed somewhere new to explore." He lied through his fake teeth. She just nodded slowly and looked ahead with a sad look. "Salem...I know why your here...your here to kill me aren't you?" She asked looking at him with sadness. He sat up quickly with wide eyes. "H...how did you know?" He asked his heart hammering against his chest. She smiled bitterly "Your not the first one Salem. There have been others....I took them out...is that what you want Salem...to try and kill me?" She said with sad eyes. He shot up and kneeled in front of her taking her cream colored hand into his own porcelain one. "No! That's not what I want Ally ...but you know I can't go against orders.." he said tearing up. She patted his violet head . "Look just....Salem ..come back ok?....I really like your company .....I know you have to watch me first then kill me ....so just come back" she said smiling . He wiped his eyes and nodded as he stood. "I will I promise" he said his heart beating hard as she stood and gave him a hug. He waved to her as he stood at the street corner . She smiled and waved back as he made his way back to the compound, his heart full and his stomache turning. 

Salem kept his word and came back to enjoy more treats, new music, happy conversation but most of all Ally. Through the next couple of months he had told Black Out he was observing her more because she changed up her routine everyday. Luckily they had believed him so he would everyday get ready with a happy heart and run to Ally's place. One day Larz noticed the change in his behavior and confronted him. "What the actual fuck is up with you bandana bitch?!" He had asked Salem one day as they sat out in the summer sun. Salem enjoying a cold beverage and a cig. He rolled his eye but just smiled behind his bandana . "Heh, I don't see how that's any of your business, now shut up and let me enjoy my cig. Asshole" he took a long drag from his cigarette, then exhaled, watching the smoke curl around in the air. "Tch. I'm not used to seeing you so ....happy " Larz said sneering. Salem just smirked and brought one finger up to his bandana covered mouth and winked. "That my tool of a friend is a secret." He said laughing as Larz looked at him with confusion.  
That same day he picked wildflowers from right outside the town and walked his way to Ally's house. She was on the porch in a black sundress sunbathing as he walked up to her nervously holding out the flowers. "Hey Ally cat" he said nervously using the nickname he had given her. She smiled and took the flowers gently from his hand pausing to touch it for a moment. "Thank you Salem bear" she said kissing his forehead. He gulped and smiled brightly . "Your welcome" he said sitting beside her. He watched her soak in the sun and smell the flowers happily. She noticed and smiled at him. "What? You gotta crush Salem bear?" She said jokingly. When he didn't answer and played with his fingers she got wide eyes and stared at him. "Salem....do you ....have a crush on me?" She asked with wide eyes. He nearly choked but nodded and kept his eyes down. Until he felt a warm hand go under his chin and lift it up so he was looking at her happy crimson eyes. "I........like you to Salem ...but you need to do something for me ...if we want to be together.." she said looking nervous. He looked at her with curiosity and caution. She took a deep breath . "I....I need to see your full face Salem...." She said staring at him with sadness. He pulled back and stared at her with fear. "Salem...we have known each other for months now ...what if I want to kiss you ...how would I do that?" She said . He gulped at the thought but closed his eye and took a breath. Then nodded "ok....please don't run.." he begged in a whisper as he undid the bandana and let it slowly slide down to his shaking lap. She took it all in as he stared to silently cry. She smiled softly and scooted closer and put one hand on his scared up face . "I'm not leaving Salem ....trust me" she said placing her forehead on his. He just smiled and breathed her in. Then her lips were on his rough ones. They were warm and tasted of vanilla. 

That was the first kiss of many along with many other things. Her skin was soft and smelled like heaven that day. Her hot body pressed against his in nothing but moans and I love you's. Her scent took him over as he pushed into her repeatedly. Her nails raking his back as she breathed his name. It ended with them both breathing heavily and cuddling up naked in her floral sheets smoking a cig. "I love you" she said on his chest. He chuckled smoothing out her silver locks. "I love you to Ally cat" he said as they put there smokes out and fell asleep under the stars holding each other. 

Then it happened . Everything came to a horrible end. Salem came back the next morning groggy and forgetting he smelled of Ally. He made himself a cup of coffee and began walking to his room. That when someone pulled him by the back of his shirt. "You sneaky little shit!" Larz hissed glaring at Salem's scratched up back . Salem felt his stomach drop ten feet. "L-larz! What the fuck?!" He snarled swatting his hand away. "Your fuckin the god damn target!" Larz yelled grabbing the front of his shirt. Salem glared "Fuck off Larz! That's not what is going on!!" He yelled back trying to wriggle free. "OH REALLY!! THEN WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE SWEAT AND FEMALE PERFUME NOT TO MENTION THE SCRATCHES!!!" Larz yelled in his face. Salem's eyes widened and he glared " THAT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING CONCERN DICKWAD!!!" He yelled back getting out of Larz's grip and running to his room with his heart pounding . 

He stayed in his room the rest of the day. Larz knew! "Fuck!" He yelled throwing the red teddy bear Ally cat had given as a comfort item for when his PTSD and Schizophrenia kicked in and made him have horrible attacks. He then gently picked the bear up and held it close. He had to see her! To protect her! He grabbed his knife, gun, and pulled on his bandana and took off down the hall, outside, through the gate and to town.  
He showed up at his Ally cats apartment sweaty and out of breathe . She was outside happily humming to Honey bee and wearing a violet dress and the silver promise band was shining on her finger in the sunlight. They had bought promise bands a few weeks before and his felt heavy now. She noticed him and smiled wide and ran to him. "SALEM BEAR!" SHE yelled happily putting her arms around his shoulders. He couldn't help smiling and placing his hands on her waist. She undid his bandana and leaned up. They shared a long kiss . Then he snapped out of it and quickly lead her by the waist inside the house. "Salem? Honey what's wrong?" She asked as he locked the door and placed the weapons on the table. "I think your in danger Ally cat....one of them ...smelled you on me and saw the markings..." he said frowning. She frowned but hugged his waist and laid her head on his chest. "It's ok we will get through it together" she said sweetly. He let his tears fall as he held her close and laid his violet head on her silver one. "I couldn't forgive myself if anybody hurt you Ally cat" he said hiccuping. She just wiped his tears and they fell together on the bed and held each other .  
They both heard it at the same time . The pop and sizzle of the door being burnt . Salem sprung out of the bed and looked at a terrified Ally behind him. His love, his life, his Ally cat ,his honey bee. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "Stay put" he ordered. She frowned but nodded as he ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. Lars had burned the doorknob off and was now standing in the living room looking around. "Nice place. Smells like sex and incense . Someone's been busy" he said giving a sick chuckle as Salem armed himself. "Get the hell out. Now."he growled lowly. "..No, I'm finishing the job which you clearly are incapable of " larz sneered, his eyes wandered the smaller person in front of him for a moment before drawing one of the daggers from his leather jacket. " Move bitch " Larz spat, "never" salem responded and shifted into a more firm stance and pulled his gun out of its holster "Your not going to touch her fuck face " he pointed the gun at larz. " fine if your gonna be an obstacle" Larz chuckled " I'll just have to remove you, and before salem could react larz had snapped his wrist, and hit him over the head with his own pistol. Salem was knocked almost unconscious, he could still hear everything going on but he couldn't get up off the cold floor. Larz simply stepped over and kicked the door open. Ally screamed as he entered the room and snatched her by her hair and dragged her in front of Salem who was now crying red tears. "LARZ LET HER GO!! NOW PLEASE IM BEGGING" Salem yelled from the floor trying with all of might to get up. "....you chose this for her Salem ...you chose this for you .." Larz said putting the cold blade to her throat. "I...I love you Salem bear...I always will" Ally choked out . Then Larz swiftly sliced her throat open. "NOOOOOOOOOO FUCK NOO!" Salem screamed as his lovers blood spilled onto both him and the floor. He was scream crying red tears mixing with Ally's blood. Her body hit the floor with a thunk and her dead eyes looked into his. He yelled and crawled to her and held her to him. "ALLY PLEASE DONT GO!! I NEED YOU BABY PLEASE!!!!" Salem sobbed, " You lucky I dont just tell the organization of your failure to complete the mission. You should be thanking me, I just saved your bitch ass " Larz said smugly. " I HATE YOU!! GET OUT BEFORE I REGAIN MY STRENGTH" salem was clinging to ally, watching the blood spill made him sick and his throat started to go dry. The smell was already to much for him, the smell of incense was now completely replaced by the smell of ally's blood. Then everything in salem's sight went black


	2. chapter 2: Blue serum and the arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's blood in this chapter and some cute moments with our boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoping to get all all 4 chapters up today

Salem woke up from the sick, clawing blackness, partially on the floor. Larz had the violet boy's head on his thighs, must have caught him from hitting his head on the cement floor, tank just watched. He was still bleeding and his expression was in just utter disgust "w-what happened" then both of their faces turned a bit more concerned. " ..You mentioned something about a teddy bear, then just about smashed your head open on the cement " Larz said somewhat concerned. That's when a memory from years ago came back, Ally, his alley cat. He felt like he was about to break again, he sat up and scrambled to his feet "t-thank you for helping me, Now you two, stop bitch fighting and get cleaned up before the doctors see you. Last thing you two need is to end up in solitary " his throat went dry from the heavy smell of blood in the air. He had to get out of there, he turned and took off for his room. 

He got to his room and grabbed a vial of his blue serum and started downing it, it felt like it had no effect. Salem's brain still lingered on the smell of Larz's blood, the way it made his brain buzz, he could feel his instincts start to surface. He chugged the rest of the serum, but it's not what his body wanted, shit. Fucking fuck. He thought as he threw the empty glass vial across the room and it shattered with a small popping noise . He sighed and rolled his eyes . I'll have to get some blood from the nurses, But first..a bath. His body ached and his head hurt badly, he proceeded to saunter off to the bathroom not bothering with grabbing clothes. He flicked on the light and removed his bandana, wicking at his reflection in the mirror. He removed his glass eye and plopped it inside the cup on the sink filled with water and saline solution to keep it clean. He then walked over to his tub,It wasn't too big but was deep and helped him relax. He began running the water and added unscented Epsom salts, and some vanilla scented bubbles, bubbles made him happy. He stripped his clothes off, pulled his violet locks up into a messy bun and entered the now filled bath. Instantly relaxing and taking in the scents. He allowed his mind to wander A Bit as he washed himself . Why had Larz held his head? Or helped him for that matter? They didn't even like each other….did they? He just snorted and took his hair down. He squirted a lavender scented shampoo into his palm and after wetting his hair began to scrub his locks. I hope tank's ok, they always get into all out wars it's ridiculous! He said sneering to himself . He washed out the shampoo and put in his conditioner which had the same scent and went back to relaxing. He missed Ally...he wanted to take baths again like they used to . Him in back holding her close or washing her back or scrubbing her head with her sweet honey scented shampoo and conditioner. Them having bubble fights or making his hair into a mohawk, he giggled at the bittersweet memories. Then he let out a deep sigh and rinsed out the conditioner, then pulled out the plug that kept the water from draining and got out of the tub. He dried off everything but his hair allowing the violet locks to stick to his neck and shoulders. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom to go pull on something warm and comfortable.

Larz walked in quietly as to not alert any of the nurses or doctors around. He turned around and found salem digging through his dresser in nothing but a towel, oh shit. He then realized that Salem was covered in scars, some looked like they were self-inflicted while others were really bad. Larz knew that some were from trent or the nurses, there were so many. He unconsciously walked up and run two fingers over a huge scar that ran from the middle of salem's back up to his shoulder.   
Salem froze at the touch " Crap Salem, what the hell have they done to you? '' his fingers moved over more scars and some marks that looked like infected shots. " For someone who hates me. You seem pretty worried about some old scars' ' Larz seemed taken back " Never said I hated you Salem, Sure we don't always get along doesn't mean I hate you ". Then it hit me, Larz was still covered in blood, shit "Larz got cleaned up while I put on clothes' ' he cleared his throat. "But why, I think you look good like this '' he had a playful tone to his voice " Dude I'm straight", Salem added quickly. "I never said you weren't " his voice was smug, fuck that makes his instincts want to bleed him dry more. He felt a blush creep up on his body " Just go get cleaned up ". Larz noticed a light pink dust Salem's ears and shoulders "...it's just blood vi, why does it bother you so much" Larz asked. Crap " I'm uh, I'm squeamish " he blurted, " Your squeamish, yet you don't have a problem sliting throats and shooting people " fuck he didnt buy it . Salem then realized...HIS BANDANA WAS OFF?! he pulled the large sweater he was gonna wear over his face in a panic. "G-get out Larz '' he stammered, shaking a little. Larz noticed but didn't move . "What's wrong? " He asked to move his hand to a different part of Salem's back. Salem stepped forward away from Larz's hand "Please just….get out Larz….so I can get dressed" he said, muffled by hot tears and the sweater . Larz bit his lip. He cared about Salem a lot more than the boy probably knew "Why should I bandana boy?" Larz said, crossing his arms and staring at the boy's back. Salem whimpered. "Please Larz ….you can come back once I'm dressed" he said his voice thick from crying. Larz felt bad. "Alright I'll be back in twenty" he said sternly then without any noise crept out the door and down the hall. Salem collapsed, clinging to the sweater and crying, he was scared of what his instincts wanted him to do.   
  
*ten minute pass**  
Salem was in his large Tool sweater and a pair of boxers smoking close to his window. Mary Jane's Last Dance was blasting over a Bluetooth speaker on his messy dresser that was connected to his shit phone as he relaxed. He still had at least ten minutes till Larz popped up so he hadn't bothered slipping in his eye or putting on his bandana. It was raining and the smell of it made him smile. He knew he wasn't supposed to smoke inside but he was too stressed to care. The red teddy bear made eye contact with him as he looked on his shelf. It's button eyes seemed to shine sadly back at him, he just looked down as he took another long drag and let it blow outside. He watched it curl off into the distance then disappear. He wished he could disappear out of this damn place! The song switched to Sober by Tool and he immediately started singing softly along. He liked old bands like Tool, Soundgarden,Nirvana, and Fleetwood Mac. They made his life here a little less stressful. He rubbed his cig out in his skull shaped ashtray and got off his bed. He slipped into the bathroom and pulled his hair back up into a messy bun, The room had grown humid but he refused to shut the window. He rinsed off his eye and slipped it in then walked back over and sat down crossing his legs Indian style while putting his bandana on then picking at his black and red nail polish. This man is taking forever. He thought he was annoyed. 

The door slowly opened. Larz had a thermos in one hand and had a brown bag in-between his teeth. "Buh noirses have meh dis for tou" he said backing up and closing the door with his butt, holding out the warm thermos. Salem could already smell it and nodded in thanks at the thermos of warmed up blood. Larz plopped down on the bed and removed the brown paper bag from his teeth. "I brought you something" he said smiling as Salem slurped down the blood, careful not to spill it out of his face. "What?" He asked confused. Larz just smiled and reached into the bag and brought out a fresh chocolate chip cookie, Salem looked surprised. "How the fuck did you get these?!" He said excitedly grabbing the warm cookie for Larz's hand. The crimson haired boy just smirked removing a cookie for himself. " I have my ways" he said taking a bite of his cookie. Salem rolled his eyes but smiled as he bit down into the cookie . It was warm and gooey and the chocolate was heaven. "Larz ..they sent you to give me the thermos only didn't they?" He asked swallowing his cookie then taking a sip of blood as if it were milk. Larz shrugged "Mhm..but they don't gotta know I stayed longer ..they can kiss my ass" he said rolling his eyes devouring his second cookie. Salem just laughed as he finished his first and they continued to eat and chat over Nirvana. Salem actually didn't feel like he was in hell for a brief time, until he remembered that he was supposed to begin fighting in the arena tonight. His stomach churned and the cookies now tasted bitter. 

Larz noticed and became worried. "Salem you ok?!" He asked. But Salem could barely make out his words as an attack was about to begin. The outside noises were muffled, his hands started to shake horribly , and all he wanted was his bear. "SALEM?! SALEM NOIR!!" Larz yelled snapping his fingers . But the boy continued to shake horribly and twist his fingers into his violet hair. "Fuck" Larz said . He got behind the boy and gently wrapped his arms around the tinier boys waist. And started to rock him gently and stroke his hair. "Eaaassssyyy Salem . Shhh it's ok. You're safe." Larz gently cooed. Salem felt his arms and smelled a clean, sandalwood scent. It surprisingly helped bring him back as he inhaled and instinctively leaned back into the taller boy and gripped his arms. Larz smiled and placed his face on top of the violet haired boys head. Lavender. The scent hit his nostrils. It smelled good, Nice and calming. Salem let himself enjoy this moment for a bit, Inhaling his scent and being comforted. Then he snapped back into reality and pulled away, "Uhhhh...thanks" Salem said embarrassment making his ears and neck splotches red. 

Larz smirked and scooted back and leaned on his hand on the bed. "No problem Shy violet" he said. Shy violet? Larz had never called him anything so...sweet sounding before. It was usually bandana bitch or some other meaningless insult . It was kinda ….cute. Sal thought as he smiled big underneath his bandana. He pulled out his pack of menthol cigs and offered Larz one from the opened box. Larz accepted nodding his thanks as they both lit up with Salems silver Zippo. Salem took a long drag from his cigarette, then exhaled, the smoke came out his nose "I have arena tonight". Larz still didn't understand the sudden panic " You know what you're up against" Salem shook his head "nah", he took another drag of his cigarette, now Larz understood the panic. Salem looked at the time "shit, I've like 20 minutes until they come get me" he quickly put out his cigarette and rolled off the bed. Salem quickly put on a black pair of distressed pants and changed out his comfortable sweatshirt for a red beat up one. He then put on his belt and strapped on his knife, double checked that his gun was loaded and that he had extra ammo on him before strapping it to his thigh. " I'll take that as my cue to go " Larz stood while Salem was fumbling with his hair " you'll do great, you always do" Salem finally got his hair up, then turned to Larz and gave him a smile. "Thanks, you better scram before they get here" he grabbed the thermos and took a sip before closing it and setting it on the self with his serum. " I see you after the fight shy violet " and with that he left as quietly as he came.   
After several minutes a nurse came in " Experiment 081486 your needed" Salem took a deep breath and walked off to the arena with her, and he had no idea what he would be up against. 


	3. Chapter 3: Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's blood and a more explicit interaction between our boys...Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internal dialog will be marked with **...**

Salem flicked blood off his hand, the failed experiment fell down into the dirt at his feet. He growled lowly, the smell of blood made him sick. The lavender haired man ripped the blade out of the back of his victims head and quickly stormed out of the arena. He needed to get away from the stink, the death, the blood. ** Fuck this, I hate it. I hate it! I HATE IT!** He got into his room and leaned against his wall. He hit the back of his head against the wall, trying to get his thoughts to shut up "fuck". He heard a thump next to his head and felt another's body heat in front of him " what's on your mind shy violet", Larz's heart was pounding loudly in Salem's ears.  
Salem opened his eyes and looked the taller man up and down, his scent was slowly getting overwhelming " the fuck are you up too", his throat went dry "nothing, just checking on you after that fight. I knew the nurses were not going too". Salem reached out and put a hand on the side of larz's neck, starting to space out, his brain was getting hazy and his ears were just focusing on the taller mans heart. "Salem?" larz asked, getting concerned. Salem could barely hear him "Salem" larz asked, shaking him slightly.

In a flash larz was pinned to the cold floor and there was a burning feeling in the side of his neck, it felt like there were razors in the side of his neck. He was into it, the pain, the occasional feeling of his own thick blood dripping down his neck and dripping into his own crimson locks."F-fuck" larz finally moaned out, he wasnt sure what was going on but he didnt want it to stop. Salem heard sound from the man below him and it made him instinctually bite down harder, lapping at his warm blood. It tasted so good and salems body could not get enough, larz's reactions just made him want more. Larz moaned again and moved his head slightly, he saw violet and the smell of lavender finally hit him. Salem, salem was biting him? He moved his hands to grip the smaller mans hips another moan slipping past his lips, salem shifted slightly. The red haired man started getting dizzy " s-shy violet" he squeezed tighter. 

Salem then realised what was happening and he practically threw himself back into the wall behind him, hiding his now bloody mouth in his tanktop. Salem began shaking and fell to his knees. The sickening scent of blood filled nostrils . He looked over and saw Larz slowly sitting up holding his bleeding throat. His blazing boner straighting against his black distressed skinny jeans.Salem just looked away. "I-im sorry Larz!! I'm I'm so sorry !" He started screaming repeatedly bashing his head repeatedly into the wall. Larz swiftly got up and ran to his shy violet. He was dizzy but it was manageable. "SALEM STOP IT NOW!" He yelled placing his hand between the violet boys head and the wall. "IM SO SORRY!!! I NEED TEDDY!!" he cried out scrunching into a ball. Larz looked confused but shit up and ran over to the shelves. There sat the red teddy bear. He snatched it and gently pressed it against the smaller boys face. Salem grabbed it quickly and cried red tears into its soft fabric. 

Larz just gently stroked his violet locks and cooed at him. The shaking stopped slowly as did the weeping. Salem had somehow managed to have his head placed into Larz's lap. He came to snuggling the bear and being called shy violet. "Are you alright?" Larz asked looking concerned . Salem felt his face get hot as he slowly sat up. He was a mess! "Thank you......" he said simply as he got up and went to the bathroom still clutching the bear. He pulled out some gauze and antiseptic and tossed it to Larz who was leaning on the doorframe. "Patch yourself up.....I need a shower.....you can stay ....just hang out in my room...I won't be long.." he said shutting the door behind him.

He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. Blood. It was everywhere . His clothes, his face. He sighed and slipped his eye out and scrubbed it before returning it to clean water and saline solution . He sighed and turned on the water. He stripped quickly and all but jumped into the blazing shower . It turned his pale skin bright red but he didn't care . He began crying and scrubbing down his fragile skin hard. He just wanted it gone! wanted it all gone! The blood swirled into the drain and he sneered . How could he do that?! Nobody was ever going to love him ever again.....Hell that's why he stayed to himself most of the time! Except for these tiny breaks he got from it all with Larz. Larz. Why was he being so nice. He was a hot head! And Salem didn't mean because of his ability to use fire at will like a damn dragon gone wrong! He chuckled to himself then shook his head and shut off the water. Why the fuck was he thinking about that ass and now of all times?!

He sighed and stepped out of the shower and onto the cold tile of his bathroom. Oh fuck! Clothes! He had forgotten fucking clothes! He felt a blush creep up as he cracked the bathroom door and saw Larz , patched up and sitting on his bed staring out the window. He his his body and half his face behind the door as he spoke. "H-hey Larz?" He said timidly . Larz quickly looked over at the shy boy hiding behind a thin wooden door. He smirked "Yes shy violet?" He asked, raising one crimson brow. Salem felt his whole face grow hot. "I-im my dresser could you get me my large black hoodie and a pair of boxers p-please??" Salem stuttered feeling like he wanted to disappear. Larz simply smiled and shuffled through Salem's drawers until he got what the boy needed and handed it to him smirking. "Here ya go" Larz said with a large cheesy grin. Salem felt his heart thump loudly as he cracked the door open a tad more and snatched the outfit mumbling a quick thank you as he slammed the door.

He pressed himself against the door blushing . "Fuck" he whispered putting his forehead into his hand . "Damn that man"! He said throwing his hands in the air in defeat . He then slid on his clothes, blow dried his locks, slid in his eye and exited into his bedroom. Larz was letting some soft song play in the background as he looked at the art Salem had on his door. Salem snorted as he plopped down on his bed. "What are you doing hot head?" He asked . Larz jumped and swung around looking at him in shock. "O-oh I like your art!" He said making his way over. He sat down with a sigh and Salem recognized the song as Tennessee Whisky and raised a violet eyebrow at the crimson headed boy. "A sweet country song hot head?" He asked giving a wide sweet grin. Larz blushed but got up and offered Salem his hand. "C'mon shy vi . Dance with me" He said smiling back just as gently .

Salem felt his mouth go dry as he tried to swallow and stared at Larz's hand. Larz snorted and gently grabbed Salem's hand and pulled him up off of the bed. "I won't bite..it's just one dance . And nobody is around vi" he said with a half smile . Salem blushed but nodded as he put his arms around the taller boys shoulders. Larz smirked and placed his hands gently on Salem's waist. They began slow dancing . The atmosphere in the room seemed to shift and Salem's heart wouldn't stop thumping loudly as he tried to keep his head down but failed miserably. They kept locking eyes and laughing as they tripped over each other sometimes. It was simple, sweet,and made salem happy. 

The song ended and they stopped in the middle of the room just staring into each other's eyes. Larz then started to slowly lean in. Salem's eyes got wide and he immediately pushed Larz away and sat back down on his bed. Trying not to show his wide eyes and maroon face. "Uh....thanks shy violet...for the dance.." Larz said with a crooked grin. Salem just nodded putting his hand over his heart trying to soothe it somehow. That's when they both heard it. Nurses were doing bedroom checks! "Fuck Larz go!" Sal yelled standing up. Larz nodded "See you tomorrow?" He asked with a big smile half hanging out the door. "Yes. Yes. Now scoot hot head ! Before we both get thrown in solitary!" He said smiling back . "Kay..see you then shy violet!" Larz said as he exited . Salem needed a moment to think. "What the fuck am I doing?!" He said to himself. He knew he didn't know the answer so he waited for the nurse to make sure he was in his room. Then he quickly flicked his light off and threw himself into bed feeling scared, confused, and strangely happy all the same time as he fixed a few blankets and crawled into his fluffy blanket nest. The warmth and soft texture quickly carried him off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea the fire boy is a masochist sue me xD


	4. chapter 4: Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter starts off alittle more explicitly and im not sorry xD 
> 
> Anyway Salem and larz finally get a day to relax alittle an goof off

Larz's hot hands traveled over Salem's cold skin it didn't burn, it actually felt kind of nice. " Relax shy vi~" Larz led one of Salem's hands up to his own throat "squeeze" the red head instructed the smaller inexperienced male. Salem squeezed and Larz let out a moan, he had never heard a sound like it before. Larz let go of Salem's hand and put his hands on the smaller man's hips, his body temperature rose. His hands started to leave small burns on salem's hips. The purple haired man liked it, he let out a small moan and tightened his grip on larzs neck. The red head smirked, that damn sly smirk that salem loved.

Salem jolted awake "what.....the....fuck was that" he looked around his dark, cold room. The purple haired man had no idea what in the nine circles just happened " I need a fuckin smoke" He pulled his blankets off and sat up and looked over at his dresser. "Fuck me really?!" He snarled at the bright red blinking numbers of his alarm clock . It was only three am, for fucks sake! He rolled his one good eye and placed his feet on the carpet below. Salem lazily put his hand on his dresser and moved it around lazily till he hit his pack of menthols and again his Zippo. He lit one up and took a deep drag , trying not to replay the dream. Smoke swirled in the dark only to be seen by his annoyingly bright clock. 

Salem groaned as he got up and with the cig still in the good half of his mouth , switched on his lamp and hissed at the bright light blinding him for a moment. After his eyes adjusted he grabbed his phone off charge and sat back into his bed. He turned on his speaker and started to listen to Like A Stone by Audioslave and relax. The small male continued to blow out pale smoke as he pulled out a sketch book and some pencils. He started to finish up an old sketch of a honey bee.....quietly humming to himself as he drew out the delicate wings and as memories flooded his already frazzled brain. 

Hours passed and the sun finally peeked through his window as the drawing was now being shaded .Salem looked at his alarm clock, ten a, already. He could start to hear the rumble of chatter and doors being shut outside his own door and he groaned . "Noisy bitches" he hissed slamming the sketch book shut. But not before pressing two fingers to his mouth then pressing them to the sketch. "Be safe honey bee." He whispered as he got up to put the book away. A faint knock was heard and he rolled his good eye. "What?!" He snapped loudly in annoyance. Probably just the nurses again.

A deep voice grumbled back "Let me in Shy Violet. And don't be so grumpy in the morning you little shit!" Larz snarled outside the door. Salem panicked for a moment, What the actual fuck was he doing here?!?!!! He thought as he slowly walked to the door and took a deep breath. The small male put on an annoyed expression and flung the door open to see Larz holding a cup and a small bag. "You called?" Salem said, trying to sound angry, as he looked the red head up and down. 

Larz stood there with a slight smirk, damn that smirk salem thought . He was in a black T-shirt and piercings to match, long red hair was up halfway today in a bun with some small braids hanging down to his knees, he paired it with pants that were black also and torn to hell, and topped it off with knee high boots. that were tapping in annoyance. "Geez...I bring you breakfast and you practically bite my dick off....guess you don't want it then" Larz said as the smell of hot blood and breakfast sandwiches hit Salem's partial nose. "Larz..give it to me," Salem said, getting in front of the taller man who smiled. The red head lifted the food out of reach above his own head. "Hmmm nah...come get it!" He said sticking his pierced tongue out.

Salem hissed and jumped up trying to reach the food. "LARZ YOU SICK FUCK GIVE IT!!!" He yelled as the taller man chuckled and kept yanking the food out of the violet boys reach. "Oh I'm sorry was there a please Larz in that sentence? Huh bandana bitch?" Larz said yanking the food up again as Salem hopped up like a dumb looking violet bunny rabbit. "I swear to God hot head I'll kick your knees ya fuck I'm hungry!!" Salem said trying to sound intimidating as his words came out as more of a whine. The red head rolled his eyes and with a smile put his arms down and let a small, angry Salem snatch the food from his hands. 

"Stupid fuck" Salem grumbled as they both went into his room. They both enjoyed breakfast together and chatted about things as time continued to pass lazily. "HEY! they reopened the pool dude!!! You wanna go get wet?" Larz asked chuckling at his own joke as Salem choked on his sandwich in response. "E-excuse me?" He said after he was able to talk. "Wanna go swimming?" Larz asked again, raising one red eyebrow as a smirk filled his face. Salem threw the bag at the smirking bastard. "No...GET FUCKED HOT HEAD!" he said laughing as Larz made a mock offended look and pouted. The red head looked at Salem with a puppy dog look "Pwease can we go swimming?" Larz said in a slight baby tone that made Salem snort. 

"Absolutely not." Salem said playing along as he crossed his arms and looked away from Larz dramatically. "PWEEASE CAN WE GOOOO SAWUM !!" Larz continued in the same voice crawling over in front of Salem and staying on his knees . "IF WE DON'T GO I MIGHT ....DIE" The redhead said overdramatically as he flung himself to the ground in front of the violet haired boy. Salem almost died laughing as he fell backwards onto his bed. "F-fine just stop with the voice you fucking crack head!" He said teasingly as Larz sprung up from the floor. "Really?! YESSSSSS! " He said, throwing his fist up in the air in triumph. 

About a good hour later the two men were dressed in pool attire and we're walking through the compound. Sweat dripped down Salem's face and neck and made his man tank stick to his body. He groaned, the messy bun he had yanked his hair into wasn't helping at all and he was getting grumpy . Larz was happy as can be shirtless and chatting as he glistened with sweat also sporting a messy bun, "This is gonna be epic! Nobody else here really uses the pool ! We're gonna be able to belly flop and cannon ball as much as we want man!" The redhead said as they passed the many buildings on the way to the pool. Salem just smirked under his bandana. "Yeah sure cuz sweating bullets and then being cold as fuck is my cup of tea" he said rolling his one good eye, Larz just smiled. 

They finally reached the pool building. It was a large white building, with two glass doors. Larz yanked open one of them and waited. Salem snorted "Such a gentleman" he said sarcastically as he took a girly pose and began strutting through the open door like a proper princess . "My Lady" Larz said laughing as they both entered the air conditioned building. Relief from the heat made Salem sign in happiness as they walked over to the side of the giant pool. The building had several small tables and chairs in it. The pool itself was gigantic and the bottom shined with a mixture of light pink and white slick marble. The sides were the same and glistened in the sunlight coming from the windows coating the ceiling above. Larz was right nobody was there except the men and their thoughts. 

Larz quickly slipped off his shoes and smirked as he backed up to the wall. "CANNON BAAALLLL!!" he yelled as he took off running , jumped at the edge of the pool, held his knees and plummeted deep into the aqua hues. Salem laughed as water splashed his face. "You're such a child." He said as Larz popped up and smiled happily. "Says the sissy not even in the water" he said as loose strands of wet red hair stuck to the taller man's pale face. Salem just huffed and pulled off his tank and shoes, nipple piercings shining in the lighting as he gracefully slipped into the cool water. "You're just a show off" Salem said as he began wading through the water. Larz rolled his eyes as he watched the smaller man swim around like a short weird fish. "You're kinda tiny." The red head said as Salem stood on his tiptoes as the water went almost to his mouth. "Shut it! You're basically a giraffe." Salem said, sounding out of breath. 

Larz rolled his eyes and swam over offering a shoulder. "Hang onto me Shy Vi. Before you actually drown" He said smiling. Salem glared but held onto the taller boy's shoulder and sighed as he got some relief. "Thanks." He said smiling. Larz just smiled then picked the smaller boy up and placed his legs over his own waist. Salem squeaked and held onto the taller boy's shoulders for dear life and had a death grip with his legs on the taller boy's waist. "Whatthefuckareyoudoing!"Salem yelled as Larz began walking around in the pool holding onto the shorter boy softly. "Chill out Vi. I won't drop you just take a break from swimming for a moment." Larz said as he continued to trudge through the aqua waves. Salem looked at the other man with wide eyes but slowly relaxed against him and started to enjoy the gentle water gliding over his body.

Salem reached out with one arm and smiled softly as the water passed over his pale arm. The lighting made it look kinda beautiful under the water and Salem was enjoying himself. Larz was watching the smaller boy with happiness as he continued to walk around. The smaller boy was scared of a lot and was stressed most of the time but in this moment, with this red headed man, and with the gentle lighting on them both he felt light as a feather and almost giddy. They stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying the bliss of the moment. Then Salem sighed and pulled away going deep under the water. He swam as thoughts burned his head like his lungs begging for air. 

Salem finally popped and took long deep breaths as Larz floated on the surface starting up at the sky above with a look Salem couldn't read. Salem swimmed over and stood on his tiptoes beside the taller man. "Penny for your thoughts." The smaller boy said softly. Larz chuckled and continued to float. "Nothing shy vi ..... But do you like.... Ever hope we will have normal lives? Like outside of this hell hole one day? Be kind of normal for once?" Larz asked sadly, looking at the sky that was now turning a shade of baby pink. Salem gently started to float beside the red head, sighing deeply. "I honestly don't know.....I hope so...I don't want to do this all my life.....I want to settle down one day.." he said remembering the honey bee drawing as he bit his lip. Larz smiled "Me to man believe it or not ....I wanna settle down in a cabin or a nice house in the woods.....so far back nobody can see me or the ones I love.....where I can jam out and have a few dogs and just....freedom....I want to marry somebody and maybe have a kid or two ya know? " Larz asked, still looking up at the painted ceiling. 

Salem smiled softly, also looking up at the ceiling, noticing some chipping paint. "Understandable. I want the same thing....and when I get it I will scream on top of the roof of my new house so loud it will scare the birds away! Just to yell in free air and be able to say I made it will be awesome.." He replied, smiling larger than life itself. Larz was now looking at Salem and realized this man was one thing.....beautiful. The red head smiled also. "Maybe if our houses are close enough I'll climb on that roof top and scream with you man" he said gently.

The purple haired man smiled, freedom, no more poking and prodding or being surrounded by cement. " Maybe one day '' Salem looked at the redhead god he looked amazing, and his brain started trailing back to this morning and his face instantly went red. Larz noticed the color change " You okay shy vi?"Salem got snapped from his thoughts. "Y-yea, just thinking" larz chuckled and treated closer to salem " Aw you sound cute when you stutter, what are you thinking about " salem splashed larz " Shut up ya smug bastard, its none of your business" 

The two men didn't realise how long they had been in the water until Salem looked at his hand " dude lets get out before we both prune up anymore " the smaller male swam over to the latter and got out of the pool, Larz didn't realise he was staring. The red head watched the water drip off the smaller man's frame " you coming", Salem's words knocked him out of his trance. " y-yea im getting kinda hungry anyways"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They be catching feelings


End file.
